DESCRIPTION: The mechanisms involved in the control of ethanol consumption are becoming partially understood, through the work of many investigators over the last several years. Our laboratory has been involved for the last 15 years with understanding the interaction between behavioral, genetic, and CNS functions in both limited-access and continuous access drinking paradigms. Because of this K05 award for the last 5 years, I have been able to devote the major portion of my effort towards these studies. This competing renewal, will provide the continued salary support which will allow me to be primarily engaged in this research endeavor. The specific research aims which will be supported by this award are as follows: 1 Work on the specific aims in my current NIAAA RO1 and R37 supported awards (60% effort) will constitute a large portion of my research effort. 2. In addition, I plan to continue my studies on the effects of dopamine sensitization on ethanol drinking patterns. 3. Also, I will continue to develop the use of new molecular tools in my laboratory, including antisense technology. The use of these procedures will be able to provide additional information on the role of the mesolimbic dopamine system in the control of ethanol consumption.